Love To Come
by Kiari1112
Summary: On an uncharted island in the grand Line two pirates are left alone to explore but what apears isnt always what you expect... Luffyx Nami or a LuNa fic.
1. A simple start

Ok well um… just a warning this is me + to much time + school. I don't even like LuNa and yet I'm making a fan fiction about them. Good I feal like Im betraying Zprp by right ing this… Ill make a comment at the end that will make this guilt go away.

Ya, this is going to be a LuffyxNami story and….never mind just read and find out. I have horrible spelling, in my opinion, so this may be a bit messy, but that's what spell check is for.

Please R&R.

* * *

_What Happened today? It was so… so…_

"Sanji!" the young captains yell was heard echoing through out the entire ship as he emerged from his room, "When's breakfast I'm hungry!"

"You should know by now my lovely Nami- swan and beautiful Robin-chwan get their food first!" Sanji replied. He looked back just in time to see the miserable captain slip back into his bunk.

"Captain-san is acting odd today." Nami and Sanji turned to see Robin staring off into the distance were Luffy had just been.

_She was just thinking out loud, again. Still she does have a point; he didn't stay trying to get any extra food today. He's probably just given up._ Nami let out a short sigh which earned her the full attention of Sanji.

"I'm fine, just fine, reeally." And with a small smile she went to her captains door, "Luffy common out were about to start eating."

"Yosh food!" and within seconds the was sitting at the table trying to take what was left of Namis meal.

"But if you dare even touch Nami-swan of Robin-chwans food you won't be eating all week!"

"Food, Food, FOOD!" Luffy showed no sing of hearing Sanjis threat although his arm did return to its normal length.

"I will tell the others we will be eating now." Robin announced as she left the cabin.

* * *

Ok well I don't know what convinced me to write little less post this but I did it and ill post the next chapter soon. I really want to know what you think so far, are they all acting in character?

I'm sorry since Ill probably get flame for this or something but ZoLu forever… y aim a ZoLu fan but I promise I wont let that affect this piece.

Short enough? OK well Ill make the third one longer if I decide to continue this story, it really depends on reveiws.

So please R&R…really


	2. Island jump start

Right I know I said I'd make a bigger chapter. Well I guess I kind off lied, it is longer just… I swear the next one will be longer and I'll try to get it posted soon.

Wow Ok I really wasn't expecting anyone to like this so I'm going to finish this for those of which who like it. Um… I hope you enjoy and please I really don't like flame but I need constructive criticism so plz feel free to… ya, ok I'll just start the chapter.

Hope the spelling is better

* * *

_ It started out as a normal day, so… what changed?_

_My special seat!_ Luffy basked in his own thoughts his smile covering his face. He looked out over the ocean. _Its kind of funny something so pretty could be a threat._ "Wait, is that land?" Luffy squinted and sure enough there was land on the horizon. _I'm sure Nami said it would be days until we reached land, and last time I thought I saw land it was just a whale. But__**…**_

"Luffy its time to eat, are you just going to sit there?"

Luffy turned to see Usopp peering curiously out from the kitchen, and turned back to the island in the distance. _It hasn't moved yet so that must mean_, "Yosh, land!"

"Luffy there's no land didn't Nami tell you that last time?"

"There is, there is! I'm not lying Usopp-"

"After all, that's your job isn't it?" Zoro said as he emerged from below deck.

Usopp glared at Zoro who had a satisfactory look upon his face, "It wasn't that good" Usopp muttered.

"Come on you guys I really see land" Luffy was moaning by now.

"Luffy just come inside and eat then you can continue looking at your imaginary island." Sanji could be heard from inside the kitchen.

"I believe captain-san." Robin mentioned "The island seems rather close."

The crew piled out the door to see the cliffs of the island ahead.

"See land." He announced happily. One by one the crew turned to face Nami.

"Well- uh.." Nami struggled for a few moments before running off to recheck her sea charts.

After a few hours of discussion, the Merry was just reaching the mysterious island.

"Yosh, adventure!"

"Luffy we aren't stopping on this island; it's not even on the map!" Nami pleaded

"There probably aren't even any towns, we need more supplies." Sanji added

"But the adventure,"

"I once landed on an island like this when I was a boy…" Usopp began.

"Really!" Chopper said looking up, with a smirk Usopp continued his story while the rest if the crew bickered.

"We all realize that unless we make a decision soon the ship will run onto the shore or worse into the cliffs." Robin said quite casually.

"Shore, so were landing? Yosh!" Luffy began jumping.

"No we aren't landing, oh its no use fine we'll land but not for long?" _Please anything just calm down!_ Nami thought, "but first we need to put down anchor, before we end up on the shores!"

"And then, I dueled with the dragon to save the-"

"Story's over now get you but on deck and get to work!"

* * *

Ok good? Bad? Please review I don't think anyone of you realized how happy your reviews made me. 

I made last minute adjustments to this chapter to make it longer and cut a bit of the story off because… because I wanted to and I have Home work I haven't finished yet.

I already had this chapter made and the next one is in progress. So understand that as I go on it might take a bit longer for me to right these chapters but I'll make them longer

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Meddling map

**OMG Im so sry I was lazy and then there were finaly, then I was lazy and unmotivated and now... Its up! the chapter that I worked on this week! its done after months, I promise I wont stop this fic till its done but... Im lasy if Im unmotivated and I was extreamly unmotivated... I wrote a draft then, stopped... thanks to a recent reveiw though... well Im going to keep going.**

**Hope this turned out good!**

**Oh one last thing hoe do you enable unsigned reveiws any one know?... cant figure it out anyways...**

** enjoy!**

* * *

"Look, Luffy we need to decide when you need to be back." Sanji said "I don't want to wait for you." 

"I got my pirate lunch I'll be fine!" Luffy smiled patting his meal.

"First, I don't care about you I just don't want to wait for you!" The chef lied. "Second… don't hit your lunch like that you'll just squish it!... ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" the chef sighed and looked back at his captain, "Look there's only enough food for a day so you'd better be-"

"I'm going all the way to the top of the mountain!" Luffy announced receiving a sharp kick from the irritated cook."

"Be back by night fall got it!?"

"OK, Sanji." The boy pouted. He turned to leave but stopped noticing the expression on his navigator's face. "Nami?"

"Um… well… Luffy…could I come with you?" the navigator quickly finished she looked up from the floor to greet the stares of her ship mates._ Shit why did I say that!_ Nami paused for a moment to think only to notice the growing curiosity of the crew. "Well, uh you see… I-If the islands not on the map… I could map it!... What? Ok well maybe the island will have treasure on it; it hasn't been mapped yet so…"

The crew all looked away, well all except for Luffy whose smile made his answer quite clear. "Sure! Sanji nother pirates lunch!"

"Two more there's no way I can trust you to look after my Nami-swan!"

_Oh no he'll only be a nuisance, I'm trying to map and he won't ever leave me alone!_ "No Sanji! Then Robin, ya Robin would be here all by herself! You couldn't just leave her here could you?"

"Well Robin, but Nami, but…" Sanjis life seemed to spiral downward as he was forced to decide between the two most important people in his life, "but Robin…"

"I'll have Luffy here he will be enough." Nami smiled, "You need to protect Robin, I f you left only Zoro would be left." _Perfect!_

"Hey wait a minute! Where am _I_ going!?" Usopp asked afraid of the possible answers he would receive.

Sanji looked from Usopp to Zoro then to Nami. "I'll make your pirates lunch box now." He turned not noticing Namis triumphant smile slowly appearing as he disappeared below deck.

_Right… That happened but so what I wanted a break from watching the ship, right?_

It only took a few minutes of walking before something went terribly wrong.

"Nami hurry! We've been walking for ten minutes now and I can still see the ship!" Luffy complained.

"That's a good thing! It means we wont get lost." Nami returned, her anger sparked as she looked up to see her captain wobbling on a rock to see above the trees, "Wait a second, you're using the binoculars!"

Luffy looked back the binoculars still glued to his face, only to see an enraged Nami, followed by a terrified yelp as the binoculars fell to their doom.

"Luffy!" Nami roared, "How are we going to find the ship now!?"

"Sorry," Luffys voice shrunk to a small whimper as he looked down. The Navigator was thoroughly shocked at the sight of her captain. _God, I cant stand this much longer…_ "Um its ok Luffy, it doesn't matter I'm making a map right? So we'll" _It doesn't matter what am I saying, It doesn't matter!? How can I say that, but Luffy…_ "We'll find a way ok?" Nami began smiling hoping that her friend would follow suit.

"Oh ya!" Luffy began laughing off his previous mood, "So… where are we?"

"um… how bout you go pick some apples?" thankful for her recent discovery.

Luffy looked up staring strait at his navigator, his voice suddenly changed and shoulders began to slump, "What's wrong Nami?"

"You get those apples Luffy its nothing should be worked out after were done eating!"

"You haven't started a map yet… have you?"

"Well… um… no" _I can't lie he'd know_ a sudden realization occurred to Nami as she began to regain her temper, "But then how could I when I asked to take a break you never would!"

"Come on! We've been walking for ten minutes now, you should have started!"

"That's right Luffy we've been _walking_ for ten minutes, you expect me to make a map while we walk?"

Silence. "Um…" Nami looked at her captain who was clearly struggling with the question, _I wonder if he even knows what a rhetorical question is… probably not he wouldn't understand it even if some one explained it to him._ With a sigh Nami continued, "Ok so go pick some apples and I'll start on the map."

"But-"

"Apples! Now!" and with that their captain was gone

* * *

**Um.. good? I had a recent reveiw which... well... I think I kinda already explaned that.**

**Please forgive me in advance but Im trying to to keep this .. not rushed the story could range from 10- who knows how many chappies , I will update faster I just got... unmotivated and lazy, thats why Im so happy for the last reveiw I got Yay!**

**I promise the next one will be up within the month hopfully in the next week but I wont make any promises. Im finally going to put in a little bit of fluff? no just hints etc, fluffll come a bit later hope spellings ok and evrything, I lost my draft on the next chapter If I find it I should be done soon. um... bout it plz reveiw since thats the only thing thats motivating me right now!**

**Oh and feel free to complain bout how long that took Im so. sry! **


	4. Partner pickup

**Ok biggest thanks to my good friend Dana cause.. she typed this up for me I just did minor editing, and... just fixed the spelling of minor, and shes younger hm..., shows how bad my speling is anyways she wanted to type my draft so I let her and so here it is so all thank dana and Ill send her yur comments!  
**

**Ok anyways credit given... Ill summarize? I dont know what this is so Ill talk more at the bottom... ya ok alldone here**

**enjoy :D**

* * *

"Luffy, we should be heading back." Nami sighed looking at her reflection in the water. She was a mess, covered with dirt, as Sanji would say. 

"You agreed we would go to the top of the mountain, you promised!" Luffy complained.

"Right, but the mountain looked so much smaller then."

"You said, though!" Luffy pouted, finally getting up he took one last look at his distressed navigator and sighed, "You don't look so good."

"I'm tired, Luffy." She glanced down in an attempt to avoid Luffy's stare.

"You're... tired? We haven't made it half way up! You can't be tired!"

"How often do I go treking through the jungle! I don't normally walk all day!"

"Right... ," Luffy said absently,"Oh, I know!"

"Know what? What are y-" In no time at all Luffy had lifted his companion onto his back and was heading up the trail. "Wha... But... Luffy what are y-"

"Piggyback!" Luffy interupted again, a grin planted on his face. Luffy heard a sigh, guessing Nami had given up arguing, so he continued on. After a few minutes of walking, he heard a faint snore. Luffy smiled happily for his buddy.

* * *

"Oh, Nami-Swan, I have made you a most wonderful meal for your return!" Sanji began dancing to the small wooden plank leading from the boat to the beach. 

Zoro looked up growling as he continued his way back onto the ship. " Your love not back yet?" He laughed as he headed down to his own bunk.

"No, shitty swordsman." The cook muttered to himself. Sanji looked up at the sky and realized the sun was about to rise. "If Nami is hurt that no-good-careless-worthless-stupid-careless-" Sanji let out a sigh. ' I need to come up with some new insults.'

"Usopp, Chopper, I'm heading below deck so be quiet and get back on the ship."

"What's up with Sanji?"

Chopper looked back to where the boob had just vanished. "I think he's worried. What if something bad happened!"

"Luffy's up there. Nothing happened." Usopp looked proudly into the forest. "Luffy wouldn't let anything bad happen. And with a convincing grin Usopp marched back to the ship.

"Maybe they got lost! Or split up, or-"

"Nami's with Luffy, not Zoro. They didn't get lost. Luffy can protect them so they aren't hurt."

Usopp reashured Chopper.

"Ya... The forest is dense so they probably don't know how late they are!"

Nami awoke suddenly to find herself facing down at, well, nothing, nothing but air."Luffy, what are you doing!"

* * *

**Ok well I ts the bottom... point out mistakes and Ill fix them oh and I changed how thinking is, its now... ' in these things' I htink at least if they arnt here they will be, oh chappie 5 is 50 done, the draft is done but none of the typing... Ill try to put this info on my page and update so you all know... not much of a cliffhanger but I wanted to leave off there so that the next scene is... seprate itll take up its own chapter but its fluff, kinda, I just planned out chapter 6 but its not written and this is getting really boring so Ill stop and let you reveiw, which you will do... right?**

**Hope so reveiws are the what is keeping this fic going Id have stopped making these if you didnt reveiw! so ya... R&R.**

* * *


	5. A cliff and a kiss

OMG Canada followed by tired followed by sweet 16 party + a hell of a long time to update way sry did I break my one month promis? i hope noti hate breaking promises! well ya ok this chappie has a JK rolling moment i it all explaned in my short story in the endoing author note it includes danceing and partys and... well JR rowling... kind of she came up with hary potter in a train on a nap- aw youll find out there

so ya sry for the long wait did i put a cliffhanger on the last chappie i thought i- crap! ok this has to be quick my moms slaying me alive, y do i allways post these so late!? well ill make this quick hi its me this is chappie 5 il answer all signed reveiws but i cant return anonamus ones... computer spell check not working beta reader away but i think i did pretty good all things considered... I said to one of tou that id put in more detail of the surroundings... I need to take that back i tryed i this and it sounded... well to me i didnt think i did a great job so... use your imagination plz and sry bout that... eeek! quickly post before she finds me!

so ya here it is... reveiws will include more detail but it might lake me a bit cause im vacation (ill be on... tomorrow morning, this morning? i dont know in a few hours! so ill return if anythings up then! here it is!

* * *

"Um…" 

"Luffy?" Nami was beginning to get worried he was hurt, how did this happen. Questions began racing through her already stressed mind, why was Luffy so quiet…

"Sorry Nami I was- and then- and…" Luffys voice trailed off creating more questions, "I tripped OK? And then we fell…." Nami looked shocked and Luffy scared "I grabbed onto the ledge though! But then you woke up so…" Luffys voice disappeared into the darkness once more.

"It doesn't matter we're both ok right?" Nami through one more worried glance al Luffy before continuing, "So, how do we get back up?"

"Why do you want to go back up" looking at Luffy simply proved he hadn't began their trip up the cliff for some kind of a reason, or not but he must have seen something.

"Because we're hanging off a cliff with no land in sight" Nami offered

Well I'm stretching so I _could_ get us up in no time but… I mean look it's so pretty!"

"I'm sure it will be just as pretty…ON SOLID LAND!!" Nami was thoroughly irritated now. I mean if it was sooooo simple why couldn't he just bring them up, unless. Thoughts of injuries began coming up once more. The thoughts of Luffys injury leading to a long fall suddenly appeared, if they fell… Nami looked down, darkness pitch-black. Wait no, where was that light coming from… but still… her horrid fate calling her attention once more. 'Oh god… I'm dead!'

"What's so impressive Luffy, its black you could paint the boys bunk black if you like it so much I'll even buy the paint if you'll pull us up," glance down "NOW!"

"Na, but Nami down hear there's nothing to interfere with the view no tree's no land just… sky."

All expression left Namis face at those last words, "Luffy hate to break this to you but its black, just black no land I mean come on look down no sight of land!"

Luffy began laughing thoroughly confusing his friend, "your not looking right Nami its up not down!"

"I still cant- see- land….Oh my god its- its- beautiful." 'That's what the light was… how did I miss this?!' Namis jaw dropped. Namis awareness slowly slipped along with her grip on Luffy, Until of course Luffy slipped his arm around her pulling her close to keep her from falling. But not a word was said they just stared up.

"It's a meteor shower…"

"No their stars, falling stars" Luffy said stubbornly "Now make a wish!" Luffy smiled them looked up clearly in thought. "No, make a lota wishes!" he corrected.

Nami smiled and looked up "I wish…" she closed her eye's like she had when she wish when she was little 'I wish this feeling could last forever'

"So what'd ya wish for?" Luffy probed. The show had ended during Namis wish and Luffy was eager as ever to find out what his friend wanted now, he couldn't stand her being unhappy cause that wasn't allowed on his ship!

"That, my rubber friend, is a secret. Secret so I can't tell you now get us up." Nami turned away but her smile wasn't unnoticed.

"Please tell?" Luffy pouted.

"Nope." Nami stated after landing on solid ground, oh ground how nice it was to be back.

"mmm… OK" Luffys smile quickly returned

"So can we head back now?"

"Nope!" Luffys smile only grew as he continued onward "Not till we reach the top" he smiled and launched into the dense forest at a full out run tailed by Nami.

* * *

So they ran until Luffy fell over and, to her surprise, Nami caught up. "How'd you fall? You should be able to out run me." She said while gasping for air. 

"Well, I tripped" Luffy looked up a slightly embarrassed look on his face. His embarrassment quickly hidden by laughter.

"Does it hurt?" Nami questioned seeing a few drips of blood o the ground… 'It doesn't look like it'll be too bad-'

"A bit but it'll be all better soon." Luffy smiled that smile he has when hes trying to talk serious, or when he's confused.

"Ok then… where does it hurt?" 'Maybe I know this already but I want to hear it from him…'

"Huh?" Luffy was clearly confused, his voice, face it all screamed confusion.

"Where does it hurt?" Nami rolled her eye's putting emphasis on each word as if to clarify her point. I mean come on how hard was it to understand concern!?

"Um… my knee, I guess." his confusing disappearing and replaced with an utterly blank look.

"Ok… Nami couldn't keep up with Luffys thoughts "He just doesn't make any sense" she mumbled.

"What?

"Nothing" Nami began looking around for a place to bandage up Luffys knee it might not bad but if it got infected, he'd never quiet down, "now where's the best spot to…" 'Tree…tree…tree, it there any thing but tree's- oh a rock!' She led Luffy over to her discovery and set him down looking through her bag for some bandages and cloths. After a quick bandage up of Luffys leg Nami looked up. She was forgetting something but what she thought back what had bellemere done when she had gotten scraped… Luffy looked at Nami as she placed a simple kiss on his knee.

"Nah, Nami?"

"For good luck." She stated followed by a quick smile, wink and turn as she headed further up the path. Luffy seized the moment while her back was turned to and give her a quick peck on the cheek as he ran past.

"For good luck." He said at his dumbfounded navigator. He began laughing and slowed to a walk up the trail allowing his delayed friend to catch up.

"Luffy!" she called beginning to run… or not.

* * *

Ok you all see the line in the middle of my story right... did any of you wonder whhy did she put that there? is that a mistake? shouldnt it be one paragraph? well even if you didnt that line is important to me! and I m about to tell you why plz this is too all those readers who think I dont care or... im lazy (I am but this... ya its diffrent) that line and all after it (not really the line) was all written and typed off of a napkin (JK rolling moment) yes my friends sweet 16 party and i was in a corner not dancing (i dont dance) writing this stoy for allof you! yay me! (by the way i thank you they were trying to get me to dance ":) but still it was a big deal to her. (shes happy i danced to the macarana, i was late to cotton eyed joe, and to every time we touch which is a really nice song... any ways...)

yep so you all wanted a longer chappies so look what i did for you ii was thinking about it for about a week and in one night i like doubled the chappie, p;z dont expect this length to be normal less we want longer in between posts. its hard to come up with more stuff sometimes.

ya so... their i think i said some of that already but still. um ok Im going on vacation for a while and.. im about to be killed by my mom for being up ths late when we leave early tomorrow for DC or where ever the fuck were going its to confusing! (if you cant tell i dont want to go) so anyways Ill be writing chappie 6 (chappies a cool fake word!) but i wont be typing like at all for al least 2 weeks then comes haiur cuts, and registration, and school supplyies all in my last week of summer nooooooooooooooooo (spirals down ward into ... a spiral of doom!) who can tell I have ADHD? figured id evplaine my randomness!

(sry for bad spelling my spell chek isnt exactly at the top of its game (haha stupid phrase... my mom always used to tell me that it gets annoying)

oh and reveiws are the only things that keep this story going if i stop getting them well... ya this story will take a hell of a lot longer to finish i need reveiws they tell me ppl care that im wrting this and since it was started for a friend i nee the motivation (by the way be warned the next multi chappie fic i right isnt going to be LuNa so... ill say in the summary if its multi chappie or not.


	6. Sanji worries

Ya ok this is the space, as we all know, where I rant a little. Um... I hope you like the length of this, its replacing, but still includes, chapter 6 part one so youll all be happy, um.. sry this isnt up be monday (the 24th like I promised, but it was the 24th, I forgot and I ahd a ton of christmas stuff... then I was too lazy so ya... um here it is plz enjoy... I think thats the end of my rant so...

Chapter 6 :

* * *

"That's it they have to be lost!" Sanji announced for at least the fifth time that morning. Not having seen his love for hours he had finally cracked and was now in utter panic. "Our bone-headed captain got my beautiful Nami-swan lost, or hurt, or….or…."

Well of your so worried about that witch go look for them love-cook." Zoro muttered

"What did you just say marimo!?"

"Cook-san?"

"Yes my lovely Robin-chwan, do you require my services?"

"NO, no, well a coffee would be nice." Robin returned to her book at Sanji sun off to retrieve her glass.

"Anything else my Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked handing her the mug.

"No thank you, but you must realize Navigator san and Captain san must be delayed or still looking around the island, we have no idea how large it is, nonetheless, I am sure Captain san in taking good care to-"

"I know Robin-chwan but Nami… Luffy cant possibly-"

"Robin raised a hand signaling silence, "I am sure neither of them are harmed, plus," Robin smiled mischievously, " you weren't really going to leave me all alone here were you?" Sanji immediately began apologizing to Robin realizing he had implied leaving her with… marimo… over there as her only real company. The thought gave him shudders.

---

An Uncomfortable silence had over took the two immediately after the sun had risen, but by now the sun was high in the sky and neither could stand the science a moment longer.

"Luffy" " Nami" both instantly stopped talking waiting for the other to respond.

'Wow this conversation is getting nowhere fast' Nami thought 'what did he want to ask!?' "You start, please?" wow this was embarrassing she almost said….

"Ok, well, it was about earlier." Luffy began, not really sure exactly what he was going to say.

"Yes?" Nami gave a week smile 'please please say it for me … oh how can I expect him to say it for me.'

Does Nami look hopeful, no-, but-, I-, Luffy sighed this was confusing. "Well I was wondering if you…Luffy stopped walking and stared ahead, wasn't that a cliff was Nami… "Look out!"

Luffy ran trying to catch Nami before she fell. Turning around to see what Luffy was yelling about Nami took one last step and began to fall. Quickly Luffy reached over the edge and grabbed Namis hand both sighed with relief until Nami began to slip. Panicking Luffy tried to pull Nami up, only resulting in her grip failing faster and her continuing her fall.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed.

"I'm…almost…" Luffy grabbed Namis hand and pulled her into a tight hug, the two of them engulfed in the moment forgot where they were, until a giant splash.

Next thing Nami knew Luffys grip leave and her lungs began burning for air, she quickly swam up to the surface, who knew screaming would tire her out so fast.

When Nami finished breathing in fresh air she looked around where on earth was Luffy he should have… "Luffy!" Within seconds Nami found herself swimming around looking for some sign of where Luffy was how could he possibly sink that fast? 'How could I have forgotten he has devils fruit powers!?' The deeper Nami swam the less she could see. How deep could a simple lake be? There's got to be some sign of him maybe, bubbles! Swimming over to the trail leading even deeper Nami continued down, is that… Luffy? Nami grabbed the object just to find it was his hat, meaning Luffy had to be farther… keeping a firm grasp on the hat Nami swam farther and farther down using the hat as a life line Luffy had to be here and that proved it, she'd find him. The deeper she went the darker things got and to top it off her lungs started burning for air again 'Is this what Zoro feels like when he dives in after Luffy?' Suddenly a new feeling of panic, concern and…and… Nami let out more air in a sigh before realizing what she had just did her lungs began burning once more. If she was having a hard time what was Luffy going through? Nami began to swim upward for more air before she noticed a bit of red, Luffy? Grabbing his shirt Nami dragged Luffy up to the surface.

Throwing herself and her captain onto shore Nami flopped onto her back breathing deep fresh air had never felt so good. She was safe, Luffy was safe,… they were safe, and breathi- Wait Nami listened to her and-'Luffys not breathing!' the current situation only just sinking in. 'Oh god what do I do, first aid, Chopper was teaching us basics…' Racking her brain for an answer Nami though come on what did they do when Luffy got this bad on the ship what did they…

Without hesitation Nami pressed her lips to Luffys providing a full breath of air, and… nothing. Nami tried again providing an even bigger breath, still nothing, one last… Luffy responded the third time by coughing up tons of water, then laying back and smiling at Nami.

"Luffy… are you…" Namis voice trailed off.

"Okay, yeah, thanks to you I thought I was a goner Luffy began laughing

"Hey what's that supposed to mean" Nami said getting slightly offended by his comment, "You didn't think I'd save you!?"

"No its not that its just I kept getting deeper and deeper and I thought well" … Luffys voice got extremely soft and quiet, "I was… scared, scared I wouldn't make it wouldn't last long enough for you to…" His voice trailed off leaving both in a state of emptiness. "But I guess that good Luck kiss really works huh?" Luffy said lighting up the mood. Suddenly Luffys face turned to panic "Where's hat? Where'd it go!" Luffy began spinning around franticly trying to find his beloved hat.

"You mean this one?" Nami picked up the ragged old hat from behind her and began waving it around right in front of Luffys face.

"Gimme, Gimme!" Luffy cried, trying to retrieve his lost treasure.

"How much do you want it, Hmm?" Nami smiled, "Name your price"

"Please Nami? Wait I'm captain, gimmie back my hat!" Luffy just realizing that being captain meant he had authority.

"Our very childish captain," Nami sighed, "But our captain none the less,"

"Thanks Nami!" Luffy kissed her for the second time that day. When he looked to see her response he was surprised to find Nami blushing. Nami never blushed.

Nami noticed Luffy staring back at her. She knew what she needed to say but, this was going to be hard. How could she get her captain to understand, how was she supposed to do this. He had to understand, what she was saying, but, him, this is going to take a lot of explaining.

"Nami" Luffy spoke up, "I think…"

Nami looked up hopefully watching her captains gaze wonder from her to just about everything around them. 'This is pointless do I expect him to say it?'

"Umm…when I was little Ace was always, I don't know he was really popular and well… He told me about this one thing it was… I don't know, I never really listened," he smiled then continued on, "Never mind but the point is…"

Luffy began biting his lip, what ever he was going to say it looked like it was hurting his brain, ' Maybe he's just thinking to much, or he's just thinking for Luffy that could be painful too.' The thought put a smile on her face.

Luffy began to blush, "I think I like you." Luffy looked puzzled that wasn't right… "Like really like you… like-" What was that word…

"I love you to." Luffy looked back at Nami to see tears forming in her eyes. Luffy began wondering what he was supposed to do now, Ace had explained it when they were both back in Fusha but… Nami smiled at Luffy and pulled him into a sweet kiss. After they broke off, Luffy started blushing like mad.

Laughing a bit Luffy and Nami sat in silence, "Now all we need to do is find a way to tell Sanji"

"Very true." Laughing Nami began walking up the hill giving Luffy no time to get up, After stumbling around a bit Luffy managed to get up on his feet and run up the trail, after about 10 minutes of walking and no sight of Nami Luffy began to worry his walk becoming more of a run he hurried up "Nami!?"

He fan faster and faster eventually finding himself in a dense mist, a… fog? Why was there a fog here?

* * *

Did you like it? if so plz reveiw, sugestion? them plz do the same... new idea just review plz?

Ill right another LuNa oneshot som time and post it so that I make up for long spaces inbetween posts, hope the length was good.

Review, make chapters load faster, not a threat just a fact there currently what I run on.


	7. Fog fight!

Took me long enough to update huh? well its summer, Im hoping to join a role play board which will get me in a writing mood, im happy actually so here it goes this is chapter 7, duh and I hope you like it, Im changing the story so at least SOMETHING interesting happens I hope you enjoy it

sry i did quick touch ups on the spelling so im resubmitting it.

* * *

"Uh Nami? Where did this fog come from?" Luffy was stumbling around in an attempt to find some sort of sign of his companion, sadly any such signs where not in sight. Blindly running around now Luffy began stumbling over branches and rocks that happened to cross his scattered path.

Not feeling the least bit detained by the mud on the ground or the lack of response from his companion Luffy continued to run around. As his search continued his running became more frantic causing hi to trip even more than before. Eventually he stumbled over a larger rock hitting his head on the ground and rendering him unconscious. Luffys head was spinning due to the impact and his body wasnt helping as it rolled down the mountain coming to rest against a large rock not to far down.

The last thought to cross his mind before he hit that rock and became fully unconscious was the thought of a large plate of meat waiting for him when he got back to the merry.

--

"Luffy? Luffy!?" Nami was beginning to panic she had told him to wait until the fog cleared hadn't she? 'He probably didn't notice that's just like him!' Nami began to regret what she was thinking and tried to divert her attention back to finding Luffy. Everything had been going so well, she had finally told Luffy what she felt, she had been crushing on him for a while, it had just been a crush then but now… she had to find Luffy.

Finally being forced to stop looking for Luffy due to the immense fog Nami decided to take a break finding a large rock to sit on name began focusing her attention on something more relevant, the fog, it was getting late in the day, at least 3 oclock the fog should have cleared up by now, this couldn't be natural could it? Getting mildly nervous due to evil magic mages that had come up around a pathetic attempt of a camp fire the crew had set up 2 days ago. Nami began really worrying about Luffy now, what if they cooked him over a- wait that was Usopps story! Shaking the thought off as pure Usopp stupidity Nami got up to continue her search. "Lu- Luffy!?" Nami heard a small groan emitting from under her foot and noticed Luffy lying on the ground with a large bump on his forehead and her foot on his face. "What…What are you doing there!!"

"I want my meat!" Luffy exclaimed causing an odd glance from Nami.

"Wait…what??"

"Uh… Nami! Luffy quickly stood up trying not to look at Nami much monger and blushing furiously at what he had just seen. "Uh… Wait your ok the evil mages of the misty land didn't catch you!?" Luffy sighed, "That good I was afraid theyd gotten you." Not realizing the nonsense he had just repeated Luffy began smiling like never before at the thought of Nami and him both being safe, and Nami dismissing Luffys seemingly random outburst, returned his look she had just put her head on his shoulder basking in the moment when…

"Straw hat!!" Luffy and Nami both looked up to see smoker appearing from a nearby bush ready to fight and fuming.

"So that where all the fog- smoke came fro-" Luffy cut off his sentence being pulled off the ground Nami made to help him but smoker just pushed her into the bushes, he wasn't after her, no he had already caught his prize. Luffy followed Namis figure as it disappeared into another bush and began struggling to get to her which was totally useless when he was being suspended a couple feet off the ground. 'Nami!'

Note thats another atempt at a cliffhanger...another bad one but still I try right? ok plz reveiw I havent had any (probably because its been so long) and so its kind of depressing to write this now I realy need the reveiws, anyways I want to get this done by the end of summer so that you dont need to wait as i do work for school..sounds good

ok plz pres that wonderful reveiw button even if you send me a reveiw that says "...yay?..." in it it will at least tell me ur there right? plz


	8. Secondhand smoke

Okay I think this a vast improvment of my normal length, if not mch longer still it is longer... im proud... mumbles "maybe not _vast_ improvment..."

ok so about the chapter... theres not much to tell really, i left off with smoker and i end with smoker too but... ya anyways I think this is a nice diversion from my origonal plan which was continuing basicly to the next chapter never meeting smoker... so tell me how i did, this is my first fic so Im hoping i can improve...

PS- Im now trying to update every friday so with any luck this fic will be actually progressing in a resonable fast manner, once again I really do need a beta reader but as things are I dont have one... I will get one... eventually. Hopefully spell check will work for the non-author notes though... anyways hope fr chapter 9 this friday... next friday? i dont know

PPS- I just learn that its PPS not PSS... hehe anyways... I think Im going on vacation in the next couple weeks... I dont know when so if I miss an update by about a week or two thats why kk? alright sry bout that now...

* * *

"Nami!" Luffy cried out hadnt they just found each other again? What was it with today and getting split up today? Luffy swore he would never let her out of his site again when she was on watch so would he, when she was sleeping, Luffys mind trailed off realizing how creepy _never_ letting her out of his sight could really be, 'okay maybe not _never_' Luffy thought forgetting he was being helplessly dangled off the ground

"Are you listening!?" Smoker belted out clearly more than a bit annoyed at being ignored for his entire menacing, but one-sided conversation, not that Luffy cared much about whatever it was he had been saying anyways.

"You better not have hurt her!" Luffy yelled back giving his best imitation of shanks glare in an attempt to scare off smoker, and what a surprise Smoker didn't even flinch. 'Figures' Luffy internally pouted trying to find a new way out of this mess.

Suddenly smokers second hand flew towards Luffy barley missing his head. Luffy found that as the punch drew closer Smokers grip loosened and using this opening he slipped down and out of smokers grip landing on the ground below. "Nami!" Luffy ran trying to reach the bushes but instead finding himself dodging another of smokers punches which passed by Luffy and into the bush.

Luffy heard Nami scream clearly getting hit by smoker. Luffy didn't care what was happening around him anymore all he saw was Smoker.

"You…" Luffy glared back at smoker.

Noticing the difference in the small captains spirit Smoker began to step back, his crew should have dealt with the other pirates and gotten up here by now so where were they, and what was going on with Straw hats mood. All he knew is that they needed to get off the island, but not without straw hat, 'Not again, I'm not letting Hina win this time.'

Luffy didn't give his opponent time to think he launched himself at smoker unleashing attack after attack "Gomu Gomu no whip, pistol, axe" Luffy flung himself up into the air smashing his feet down uselessly, he just couldn't hit smoker. 'This isn't getting anywhere!' Luffys mind was spinning having finally collected some kind of thought, ' I need to get a weapon something I can hit him with… the sword!' Luffy charged at smoker who simply dispersed into a cloud of smoke causing Luffy to slip right through, when he finally collected again Luffy was behind him and grabbed the sword from its sheath.

"Back off!" Luffy screamed hoping he would get it this time he needed to get to Nami!

"You don't even know how to use that; it takes years of training to-"Smoker was cut off as Luffy clumsily swung the sea stone sword around in an attempt to hit the smoke plum just a couple yards in front of him. Smoker quickly responded as he would in any other situation he made the weapon useless which in this case meant grabbing the end of the sword and hurling it to the side, which in any _normal_ situation would have worked due to the dull edge. Unfortunately for smoker the moment he touched 

the sword he found his strength seeping away from him Luffy noticing smokers mistake threw the sword on to him and ran off to find Nami.

--

Zoro drew down his swords on his last enemy causing a small fountain of blood.

"You didn't kill him now did you shit head?" Sanji teased clearly able to see the minor wound on the marine, he needed some way to relieve stress.

Zoro just glared back his hunger for a fight having just being filled he didn't see much reason to start a fight now. Turning around to inspect the damage Zoro noticed that somehow they had managed not to break the ship despite Usopps screaming about the Merry the entire time. As if just on cue, the ships figure head slid from the ship landing on the sandy beach below. "Almost…" Zoro sighed, "Hey Usopp would you get on that, Luffys not going to be happy if he sees that."

Usopp had already been running around finding his tools muttering about how carless his crew was sometime to the Merry, and started on the repairs immediately.

Sanji started back to the ship, at lets he and marimo over there had drawn the fight away from the ship otherwise there would have been some _real_ damage done to the ship. Zoro also started back to the ship avoiding to step on any of the multitude of bodies littering the beach, there were enough marines there that was for sure, and he was sure he had seen that Tashigi. 'If shes hear then that means… best not to mention that part to Sanji.'

--

"Nami? Nami!? Where are you?" Luffy was running around in the bush he thought Nami was in, but he couldn't be sure anymore really.

"Im over hear" Nami cringed, who knew that being hit by that thing hurt so much, thinking of smoker as a monster made her feel a lot better about being hit by him.

"Nami!" Luffy jumped up and hugged Nami causing them both to fall to the ground and Nami to cringe even more, how often did Luffy get hit like this?

"Sorry Nami are you ok? It hurts huh? Ok well…um… do you have a bandage?"

"Its going to be a bruise Luffy Ill be fine it didn't break anything, Nami stood up causing her head to throb 'I think' she thought

Luffy sighed "That's god, does that mean we can keep going up the mountain?" Luffy unconsciously put on his puppy dog eyes causing Nami to take a couple steps back.

"Luffy I really think we should head back… theyll be fine Im sure after all Zoro and Sanji are there right? So itll be ok, please Nami?"



'Looks like hes forgotten _his_ fight already, well it can't be much higher now so I don't see why not…' Okay Luffy but we need to head back soon got it? We _need_ to."

"Okay Okay I get it really I do." Luffy said clearly only registering that they could keep going causing a hopeless sigh from Nami, nothing to be done now right?

Nami looked over at Smoker lying on the ground "Right well we should probably get going now…"

"Right" Luffy responded happily getting up and pulling Nami up with him.

* * *

As I said before this is my first fic , and this was my first attempt at a fight seen... Im happy with it as my first try... though i need to improve dont I?

anyways I really apreciate a reveiw... its odd how much they help, but if your wrighting stories here you probably know that so reveiw...plz?


	9. Collapse

Hey you guys... well Im here a day earlyier than planned why? because Im leaving in the next hour or two on vacation so I cant really update tomorrow... and this is the problem of not haviong a lap top... anyways I will be gone next week so I wont be updating then either sorry. On the plyss side Ill have the time to write more of the plot line sinec I havent worked out the next chappter yet.

Anyways I think this chappter is longer and I know that has been bugging people so here it is the nect chapter enjoy.

* * *

"I bet this mountain goes higher than the clouds!" Luffy exclaimed trying to break the silence that had been surrounding them for a couple minutes

"Hm... ya, right, higher than the clouds" Nami said absent mindedly, she didn't get it, this fog wasn't caused my smoker, smoke was thicker than this fog, and less…damp.

Luffy and her were holding hands so that they didn't lose each other in the fog, so the moment Luffy saw that the fog was clearing up ahead he ended up pulling Nami behind him for his run for clear air. The pair where both surprised to notice that the fog they had been worried about wasn't actually a fog at all.

"It's so…beautiful…" Luffys voice trailed off and Nami stared at Luffy

'Beautiful? Since when does _he_ use words like that…' Nami wondered, the things she didn't know about him… Sometimes she wondered what it was that made him like this. Luffy always put them first never himself, he didn't care about materials just friends, yet he held so much to himself he never quite shared everything with them. 'Times like this you can see why hes our captain.'

"Nami?" Luffy stopped looking around.

"Hmm? What is it?" Nami was jolted out of her thoughts.

"This fog isn't from smoker." He stated matter-of-factly.

"No it isn't." Nami responded matching Luffys tone.

"So whys there a fog?" … silence, "Nami?"

"I don't know maybe it's a cloud that you were so intrigued by." Nami muttered waving her hand and dismissing the matter, "Let's just keep going Im getting tired…"

"Okay." Luffy sounded disappointed but continued walking anyways. Not ten minutes later the fog began dissipating and Luffy began running ahead spurred on by a new idea. "Nami! Nami look!" Luffy called running up to a ledge. "The clouds!"

Looking off the cliff Nami saw the mountains of clouds before them, it…it really had been a cloud, so how could they breathe this high up, there shouldn't be enough oxygen to-

"Nami lets go higher up see there's the top!!" Nami looked up, 'Ya there's the top still a ways up…'

"Okay Luffy lets keep going, I want to be at the ship by night fall but that looks like it isn't happening."

"I can just rocket us back." Luffy smiled but it seemed to be lacking some of its normal enthusiasm.



"No Ive seen you smash into zoro when you rocket to many times, and I don't want to be next on your hit list."

Luffys smile brightened a bit more at the remark but still something seemed to be off 'He seems so… tired that's not like him at all.' Nami made a men6tal note to watch Luffy closer as they continued on.

--

"Is this comfortable Robin-swan? Usopp there aren't enough cushions Robin isn't comfortable!" Sanji yelled over to the marksman who was running all over the ship trying to avoid invoking the cooks rage.

"Its fine cook-san, and it is quite comfortable thank you." Robin smiled causing Sanji to leave to continue collecting supplies for their trip.

"Hes packing enough for a week arent you guys just going looking for Nami and Luffy?" Usopp sighed passing the pillows into the open top carriage he had just constructed. "Can I be done now?" Usopp asked again desperate to try and get away from the cook.

Robin simply nodded once Usopp had made his way below deck she sighed, the past few hours had been hectic at best.

Sanji wanted to fin Nami, of course, but didn't want to leave behind Robin. In his state of panic Zoro seemed to think it would be great to pick on the chief more than normal so they had been fighting on and off more than usual and had to be stopped by Robin before breaking the ship. After the first hit the merry had taken from the two Usopp had instantly been switched to Merry-protection-mode and had been running around trying to repair anything that happened and also try to stop the fights, only adding to the chaos. Finally at the end of their last fight Sanji had began demanding that Usopp made a carriage for Robin so they could look for Nami. So once Usopp decided he wouldn't work on the carriage and instead would start on his newest invention all hell broke loose. Robin sighed at the memory of it all.

" You may come out now." Robin looked at the cupboard that was under the seat across from her.

"Is it over now?" Chopper looked around finding that the area seemed to have calmed down he sighed sitting on the seat he had just been hiding in.

"Yes it seems to have calmed down now that we are off."

"Off? Off what? Where are we going Chopper began to panic finally having noticed they were moving.

"Will you quiet down chopper its distracting." Sanji turned back to look at his stow away.



"SANJI! No, no you can't be pulling it! You could hurt something pull something you could… could-" chopper was left hyperventilating until Robin pulled out a board game that had been stored under her seat.

"So since were on our way …" Robin began setting up the game while chopper picked his color character.

"Okay but… shouldn't we stop him?" Chopper had calmed down at the sight of the game but still was a little jumpy. "No cook-san will be fine." Robin stated clearly certain of her decision.

"Okay…" chopper was still uncertain but Robin was smart so… everything should be ok.

Let the games begin.

--

"LUFFY!" Nami ran back to where Luffy had been sagging behind for some time now. He had said he was fine, that he didn't need a rest but hed been lagging behind for a little bit now sometimes tripping. But this time… this time he had collapsed… and it looked like he was out cold.

"Looking around for some sort of shelter where they could rest Nami found a cage so she picked up Luffy and took him into the cave and lighting a fire.

After about 30 minutes of quiet Nami was worried for her companion, she wasnt used to this, Luffy always bounded back up now ever complaining, he healed fast and soon hed pop right back up just like normal and hed laugh the whole thing off, _theyd_ laugh the whole thing off and everything would be fine. He had been unconscious for a bit now, or at least he seemed to be that way there was no way of knowing with Luffy he could just be asleep. Needing to find something to distract her, Nami began looking around the cave, watching the shadows on the wall cast by their fire. But something about this cave was a bit eerie, why were all of its walls blue? 'Blue isn't a normal color for rocks, maybe it's just another alteration of the grand line…maybe their worth something' Nami began grinning the prospect of profit, profit to be earned caused great celebration in her mind which temporarily got her mind off of her friend lying beside the fire.

Quickly Nami got up, collecting some of the rocks lying around on the ground and putting them in Luffys bag, there was no reason for her to carry them and he wouldnt notice, or mind for that manner, as she collected the rocks she went farther into the cave, far enough that she couldnt hear the small and stressed whisper from her friend before he gave up and simply looked at the ceiling unable to move.

* * *

Ta-da Okay I added more clues than origonally planned in there as to why Luffy collapsed so its up to you to guess, reveiws really do fuel my imagination so please do reveiw, I really do need them.

so hope you liked it the next chappter will be up in... probably two weeks friday ok?


	10. Burtle

Hehehe…. It's a bit late sorry when I came to the computer I was in the middle of a Doctor Who inspired crisis, meaning crying my heart out… So I never finished typing

Well this is the 2nd to last chapter… I could end it here but I don't want to, it seems like they need to get back somehow… and wash off because currently their both covered in mud.

So time to start here is the next chapter

--

"Cook-san could you please stop for a moment?"

"Yes Robin-swan, anything for you" Sanji began spinning around Robin after assisting her out of the carriage. I will prepare a wonderful meal to complement your beauty while we wait!" Sanji quickly began running around collecting materials. He had had Usopp pack pretty much the entire kitchen when they had left, leaving the remaining crew only a couple, near empty, cupboard of food.

"There is no need-" Robin began but after seeing Sanji simply stopped to save her breath, he was too far gone.

"Id like a sandwich please!" Chopper happily chimed leaving his game to see what Robin was looking at, quickly his grin faded "Robin… you don't look so good, ARE YOU SICK!? WE NEED A DOCTOR, QUICK DOCTOR! DOCTOR!!"

"Robin-swan is sick!?" Sanji spun around worried and began to run over until Robin spoke up.

"Im fine, truly." Robin replied though a little weak, "Tell me doctor-san, what do you make of these?" Robin pointed to a small cluster of blue rocks.

"Um, they look like sea stone…they smell like it too." Chopper replied a little of spark leaving his voice, Sanji noted this and began watching the two more closely, he didn't want anything to happen to Robin and he could get chopper away from the rocks while "saving" Robin as well. "…but its different, normal sea stone shouldn't affect you unless you're in contact with it. There's only one way that the sea stone could affect us without contact, and that would be if it was somehow refined. Right?"

"Yes, that's all I can think of, it would have to have all of the other impurities removed, or was simple some sort of pure seastone… but." Robin began shaking her head, "there is a way to naturally purify sea stone, if that's the case there will be more at higher altitudes."

"That's where Nami and Luffy are right?" Sanji muttered, "Up on some mountain somewhere."

"Thats what Luffy said, he said he wanted to look at all the mountains, the whole island!" Chopper squeaked, "He's probably being affected right now!"

"Alright, so Luffy could be in a little trouble and hes causing Nami-san to be in danger" Sanji summarized glaring at the stone, if Nami was hurt…, it would be that stupid rocks fault he'd pummel it! Everything was its fault, and marrimo had something to do with it, he had to. Soon Sanjis mind was filled with images of Zoro cackling wildly aver a large pile of sea stone, or forcing Nami to go on the trip with Luffy. Sanji vowed to beat marimo senseless.

"Ill just make those sandwiches." Sanji muttered more rage in his voice than could possibly been necessary while handing them out to his passengers.

Quickly they were on their way, eating on the road. Robin having blossomed a hand of Sanjis shoulder to hold his own sandwich so he could continue running.

--

Luffy was getting a bit worried now; Nami had been gone for… 'Why did she do like _come on_ you _have_ to have noticed by now.' Luffy began thinking to himself. It was weird 

Seastone didn't normally affect him like this, it would make him weak ya, and it would make him tired too, but… 'But this time it's different, this seastone is different.'

Luffy being happy with his assessment of absolutely no help looked around for any sign of Nami coming back, first she had to get back then hed worry about telling her about everything going on. He just hoped she got back soon he was getting weaker by the minute.

Finally Luffy heard a scream, it didn't sound too far off, but it _did_ sound familiar.

"Luffy run!" Nami yelled ahead soon after she entered Luffys vision so did the bear- 'Bear? Turtle? Burtle?' Luffy was thoroughly confused finally settling on calling it a thing Luffy smiled causing Nami to go into total shock.

"Wait Luffy run! Are you smiling!? Thos isn't funny!" Nami was cut off from a roar behind her and instantly stopped shaking Luffy and instead began dragging him behind her as she ran.

"Luffy why are you out of commission at a time like this!?"

"Sea stone", Luffy moaned his voice barely audible in the chaos, that and the wind which was rushing past him, if it wasn't for the situation, being dragged behind Nami might have been fun, it was like flying.

"You can talk!" Nami exclaimed quickly stopping to stare at Luffy, thereby causing him to hit the ground and cover himself and Namis skirt in mud.

The bear finally entered Nami and Luffys vision. "Bear?" Luffy sighed out of confusion.

"I don't think so it has a turtle shell on it!"

"But it looks little a bear in a turtle shell… maybe it was cold."

"Who cares Luffy run!" Nami continued up the hill full speed forgetting to pick up Luffy in the rush, 'Where is he- he can talk but he can't run can he?', Nami turned around to notice Luffy was not running but instead continuing to stare at the approaching thing. "Luffy come on, that things about to-"

"Oh no you are so not about to hit him." Nami screamed while sending the bear off to kingdom come. After watching the thing fly off she turned on Luffy, "How could you not run when I told you, where you _trying _to get hurt!? I can't believe you would just_ sit _there like that and let it claw at you!"

"Uh Nami…" Luffy began fearing for his life s his navigator turned to face him, but surprisingly enough she didn't seem mad 'No she's not mad she's…just worried' he cringed as she continued on determined to state everything he had done wrong that day, 'Really worried… I think.' "Nami I-Im ok… your ok, but… why didn't you do that to start with, like send the…burlte… flying?"

Nami glared at Luffy, finally seeing his point and having blown off some steam she sighed and plumped down next to. After a few particularly quiet moments he began unconsciously running her fingers through his hair, as if trying to prove to herself that he was there, she knew he was a bit on end, and getting used to… well acting _alive_ again, but couldn't he have run, he could have at least tried to fight back, sometimes her captain was just too much of a hassle.

Both of the crew looked off to where they had last seen the bear flying off "Sorry Mr. Burtle…" Luffy muttered feeling slightly guilty for its early demise, it was probably of swimming somewhere by now… far away from them.

While Luffy was thinking about his unique discovery Nami was worried about Luffy, shed probably freaked him out by turning on the bear so suddenly and then shed gone and messed things up again by yelling at him. He could be s strong but, he was still fragile, he could 

be hurt so easily by his crew, by people he opens up to… by her. Hed opened up his heart to her 'Loved me… I never even realized that that must have been hard for him, he holds us so dear, if I had said that I didn't love him, that rejection, and from someone he trusted…' Nami whipped the tears from her eyes, surly she was just looking to far into this, that had to be it.

"Nami... thanks, for what you did, I just, it was so cool, and it was in a shell!" Luffy was broken out of his thoughts by what he discovered stuck beside the shell and the bear's body, the reason he hadn't run. "And… I got something for you" He opened up his hand revealing a diamond necklace, "It was caught between the bear and the shell, kind of stuck on a sharp bit of the shell and.."

"Diamonds!?" Nami picked up the jewel examining it from almost every angle, "So you weren't just sitting there where you?" Nami said dancing around at the thought of how much it could be worth, should she sell it or, maybe keep it to wear in the next town.

"Luffy smiled as he watched Nami prance around seeing the necklace in every light there was around enjoying the gif, 'So she does like it, I thought so' Luffy thought smugly, yep he knew how to make his crew happy, that was for sure.

"Thank you!" Nami knelt down and hugged Luffy pulling him close and planting a kiss on his cheek, he could be so childish at times, that's how they all tended to look at him as a kid, who was just playing around in the world, for that's how they saw him, they knew he was strong but his logic was so innocent, so naïve at times. He was cute, strong, and dependable, and he had saved them all, he was who they relied on and who they trusted with their dreams, sure he was a bit of a kid, but he was theirs, their captain and their savior.

--

You know, going back to the beginning of this chapter for a second I just realized that leaving seen would have been weird to see, first off some guy pulling a carriage at like warp speed carrying a reindeer, which would normally be pulling the carriage and a lady whos hand matched the only holding a sandwich for the guy pulling the carriage, ok weird way of saying it but… a little weird once you picture it. Ah well back to the actual author note I guess…

Review… Please? Im almost done so you won't have to worry about me saying this every chapter soon but still


	11. A cigarette can be an extra life

Ok not only is this late but I had to piece it together last minute... I totally didn't mean to do this, If its any consolation this fic might end up being at leats a little dramatic… I think I just hope I don't lose track of the days again… I was in shock when I found out today was saterday… I guess its Sunday now though.

On a short side note my friends loaning me FF7… the bad news, he forgot to loan me the memory card so Im stuck leaving the system on day and nigh… now to the delayed fic, hope it meets you enjoy it.

* * *

Sanji slowed the carnage as instructed by an overwhelmed chopper who proceeded to hop out of the carriage ears perked up trying to detect any more of the animal's frantic chatter. Chopper wasn't surprised that there was a ruckus in the forest after all Sanji wasn't avoiding kicking down any trees he just ignored the wildlife and was tearing the island apart, but he hadn't kicked anything furry had he? No chopper had been looking for any living things in the path to ensure no one was hurt.

"I think Luffy and Nami are causing this forest more trouble than they know…" Chopper said.

A few hours ago the group had finished their meals and had been plowing through the island which, as Sanji had proclaimed after the first hour of searching, was much larger once you were trying to find something on it. In those hours Chopper had been listening to the forest animals, they seemed to be getting more and more worried about something approaching their king. This having made chopper uneasy due to his previous experience with animal run kingdoms, was making him listen to the animals even more closely. Unfortunately he hadn't picked up much… until now.

Another flock of birds had passed by chirping about their defeated king and how a orange furred monster had destroyed their safety This naturally caught choppers interest so he quickly called out to Sanji to stop the carriage and proceeded to chase don't the flock calling out as he ran, leaving a perfectly confused Sanji behind.

"What on earth is he doing!?" Sanji exclaimed watching chopper disappear into the forest "Hes going to get lost!"

"I believe doctor-san has heard something." Robin smiled and returned to her book, she hadn't been too distracted not to notice what was going on around her, but then she had always been quite observant.

"Ah, Robin-swan is so clever." Sanji danced around ready to help Robin out of Usopps make-shift carriage when Chopper ran back to the carriage looking pleased.

"Sanji that way!" Chopper exclaimed running off towards the highest mountain in the visible vicinity, not waiting for the others to catch up. "But hurry, I don't know what happened but… Luffy was fighting smoker."

"Damn it." Sanjis joy quickly switched to concern as he ran past the reindeer towards the mountain top.

Chopper was quickly scooped up by robin and put back in his post watching Sanji to ensure he didn't trample anything nearby that he could avoid.

--

So the odd couple just sat there in the mud, in the clam. Namis skirt was ruined and Luffy was beginning to realize that he was hungry but all in all everything was as it should be, nothing mattered to 

either of them because the fact that they were both sitting there together meant the world hadn't been able to tear them apart, and that was that.

"Nami-swan!! Im coming, please hang on!" Both Nami and Luffy jumped and looked up in time to see Sanji climbing up the hill pulling robin and Chopper behind him. Chopper was particularly noticeable due to the fact he was screaming at Sanji for kicking down yet another tree that one of the island birds had been nesting in; needless to say it wasn't in the tree anymore.

Luffy stumbled to his feet and began jumping up waving his arms all around in an attempt to get their attention and yelling something about food and starving that went totally ignored. Nami let out a small laugh as the chaos she had become so used to returned to her life, she sat there watching her nakama gather around just as they always would, Sanji would catch up to them and begin fawning over her, then they would return to the way everything had always been. Nami managed to laugh again but this time it wasn't as positive as before, 'Nothing's changed at all, everyone is acting the same… maybe I was wrong, maybe we wouldn't be able to stay together.' And worth that tears began stinging the corners of Namis eyes.

While Nami was still lost and lonely in her own thoughts Luffy looked over ready to start running to meet Sanji, he was going to but not anymore… Nami wasn't happy? 'But Nami wanted to go back to the ship right? That's what she said… she said shed wanted to head back that she was tired and…' Luffy fell back down to the ground beside Nami and put his hand on hers.

"Nami?" Luffy looked at his navigator trying to understand what could possibly have made her mood plummet this fast. He felt like he was doing something wrong but what was he supposed to do?

'Namis mad because of you' a small voice spoke up in Luffys mind, Luffy began shaking his head trying to get rid of the voice but no matter how hard he shook it kept planting doubts in his mind, 'She likes Sanji you fool! How could you think anything would change?'

'No…no, no' Luffy put up a face and tried ignoring the voice pushing it to the back of his mind. There was no way Nami could be upset because of him, it was his job to keep everyone of his crew happy and he didn't make them sad, wouldn't make them sad… with that he jumped up smile planted on his face however fake it may have been.

The rescue team knew immediately that something had to be wrong once they arrived because the moment they arrived there wasn't any conversation, no laughing coming from their friends just silence. Sanji attempted to ignore this and helped Nami up and into the carriage but the moment she sat onto the cushion in the cart Sanji broke.

Nami was sad, covered in mud, her new skirt had been ruined but worst of all she wouldn't smile, she always smiled but this time she had just forced a grimace onto her face and sat, and that was breaking Sanjis heart.

Filled with anger and having no Zoro around to fight to relieve it Sanji turned on Luffy "You made her like this didn't you!?" He yelled at Luffy, he knew he shouldn't be doing this that Luffy took this bad but hell what was he supposed to do!? "What happened up here!?"

Sanji continued to stand their half way into the carriage ready to have a quick nap before continuing the battle in his mind, but all this yelling wasn't helping, and neither was the topic. After all that had been piling up today his is what he came home to? Luffy turned away from everyone, clearly having snapped, he quietly mumbled that he would find his way back to the ship and disappeared into the trees.

The rest of the crew having been awestruck at what had been occurring finally came to their senses with Nami and Chopper taking the initiative to begin lecturing Sanji about the entire event beginning what he recognized to be a long trip back to the trip, he lit a cigarette and took the tiny bit of enjoyment in the thought of how he knew Luffy was heading in the wrong direction, 'well itll give him time to think. And with any luck forget what I said… I know he trusts us, so why did I have to open my mouth.' Thought wandering back to the cackling marimo of whom Sanji was sure was waiting back on the ship Sanji began his reluctant trip back down the mountain.

* * *

Ok now for a last minute thing, Ive totally diverged from the original idea I had for this ending, especially due to that last scene which means this might be a little rougher than the rest of the story… but hopefully with better grammar or at least spelling… Im getting better as far as I can tell.

please reveiw seeing as a stopry alert is what reminded me I needed to post and showed me people are still reading this it would be greatly appreceated by all... i think


	12. A Captainless Crew

Guess what? Its friday, want to know what that means (yes I know you already know but...) It means I updated on time! yays! and not at 12 this time... well Im happy, yess I dragged this story out and its going to end up lasting one more chappter, but I know what I want to do with this chapter so Its wont take hours to write looks at the page evil .

anyways I made a comment or two about Zoros sense of direction... oh wait did I say sense?

anyways Im almost done now, just a cute scene or two left... and a little more soap opra drama That I love so much, hope you like it.

* * *

"The log pose is going to set tonight, wonder if well be leaving tomorrow.' Nami mumbles, she was sitting in the kitchen next to Robin. Both of the women on the ship had been there when Luffy ran off farther into the forest. If it weren't for Zoros lack of directional sense never having stopped the swordsman from finding his way back to the ship they would have been far more worried, after all no one could be worse than Zoro in _that_ regards… could they?

"So how long has it been since he ran off?" Nami asked.

"Not long, a couple hours maybe?" Robin returned not looking away from the packet of papers she had found, it seems that many a ships had found this island but none seemed to have left it. At the top of the mountain unparticular there seemed to be an abundance of marine ships with numerous documents. One of which had perked Robins interest. _Project 732-78663 _no one had once said that the government was creative but finding numbers as a project name was unusual, further reading showed that the project was revolving around a high security project, but that wasn't as interesting as an unfinished response that was about to be sent. Something on this island didn't seem normal, that was for sure. "Navigator-san? You may want to hear about this."

_Roger the specimen in question is currently on rout to the new location, but sir it seems we have a new problem. The currents in our vicinity have been changing lately, it seems there is an unidentified interference coming from the water and we need to receive orders with approval for a rout change. The project will of course be thrown overboard in case of emergency but I have come to the conclusion that this path is no longer safe for our ships nor calm enough to continue testing and refinement while on rout._

"Okay… So I don't understand that came from the ship we found right? Up on the mountain?" Nami asked seemingly uninterested. ":Wait did we ever figure out how it got up there to start with? There weren't signs on the hull having being dragged up there to start with."

"I believe the ship was simply picked up by the mountain." Robin said, taking the moment to leave the room and head down the hatch to their beds, shed had a taxing enough day.

"Alright don't tell me what's going on then, it's not like the mountain just reached down and picked up the ship!" Nami went out the door and up the crows nest, pout in place. She had taken whatch from Sanji today so she could look out for any signs of their captain; of course she had ensured no one had figured out why she wanted to be on watch, of course.

--

"Ok, Sanji had been a little harsh but still he had a point right?" Luffy sighed, he didn't think hed deserved that. "Or maybe I did... I DON'T GET THIS!!" Luffy screamed, well that had helped, he should scream more often, now where was he. Well he had ran off this was… or maybe that way…. Hm…

Sitting down Luffy looked at his position, he had gone running off just to find out he had gone the wring way, so he went the other way… and that didn't work… and now he was lost. Great. Welll things like this always work out. Nami is happy on the ship, and if she was happy than everything was 

working out fine, after all she had cheered up once she got back right? Luffy wished he could just find her they had already been running around for a while before the whole sea stone thing, at least that hadn't happened again.

Clearing his head Luffy picked a new direction eventually if he kept walking he had to find the ocean right? So then he could just follow that back to the ship, that made sense, so why couldnt he find the shore? Maybe this was a really cool island with no shore!

Sighing Luffy returned to his spot on the rock, hed been trying to find the shore for hours, days, years! "This isn't working anymore… maybe If I wait here theyll find me. In moments Luffy decided on a path to chose and began heading off, sitting in one place was way too boring for him to handle. But the moment he stood up the island began shaking and he heard a scream coming from behind him, if there was a person here than they would know where his ship was!

--

"Great so now I have absolutely _no_ idea what's going on, just another thing Im not allowed to know is it now? Hm..?" Namis voice grew steadily louder, "Maybe you don't exist! Maybe Zoros right there is no god!" Nami screamed tears slipping out of her eyes and down her face, suddenly realizing the rest of the crew were sleeping down below she recoiled, maybe they didn't heard that… "Please…" Nami whispered now, "Please just prove you're there bring him back…" She looked up but there was nothing there, no happy smile running back to the ship, nothing, 'I guess you've made your choice then hmm? You don't exist then? No I thought not.'

In not long she had slipped off to sleep, crying could be exhausting , or maybe it wasn't the crying but the pain she felt, that could be it too…

The next thing the entire ground was shaking, wait she wasn't on the ground, but there weren't earth quakes on water… tremors maybe but nothing like this. "What's going on!" Nami was looking all over, desperate to find the source of the tremors. But instead of leaning over the side and finding the source she found herself falling out from the crow's nest reaching for the edge and screaming for someone who hadn't been found, she screamed for Luffy.

Slowly Nami felt her grip slipping, it was odd that the crew wasn't coming out yet… and where was.

"Nami-swan!" Sanjis voice broke out answering her question, "Im coming Nami-swan just please hold on!"

"Nami!"

"Somebody call the doctor!"



Voices of the crew were scattered about, Sanji was climbing up to the crow's nest but he wasn't quite fast enough, right before he managed to climb into it Namis grip failed and she was falling down to the deck. Robin began chuckling as a pair of hands wrapped around Nami and softened her fall.

"Sorry about the fall Nami, you aren't hurt are you?" Luffy smiled almost laughing, I heard you scream and I came running… I didn't know it was you though." Luffy looked up, "Hi everybody!"

The entire ship was silent with shock for a matter of seconds with the mutterings of hey Luffys back before everyone started yelling, that is everyone except Luffy and Nami, the two just sat there deciding their next move, neither wanted to tell Sanji what was going on between them, and Nami _did_ like getting pampered all the time.

"So we act the same?" Luffy asked

"Yes, for now I don't see why we should tell them anything. At least not tell Sanji."

"And Zoro would tell Sanji in their fight…"

"And anyone would tell Zoro if he asked, well Usopp and Chopper would, theyd be to scared not to. Nami continued from where Luffy had left off, "Oh and Robin probably knows already, she didn't help me cause she knew you were coming."

"Yep I saw her see me when you were still hanging there" Luffy began laughing there by receiving a not so friendly kick from his chef for laughing at Nami, but all in all things were good. His crew was happy, the island had been charted and was slowly disappearing below the waves, and the hip was being dragged down with it, 'Wait what!?'

"Um… Nami I think the island is sinking… and were joining it…"

"What! An island doesn't just sink under water and then pop up at some other time! It just doesn't happen like that."

"Um… I think the captain may be telling you the truth look." Robin pointed to the island which was slowly sinking beneath the waves. And the ship was quickly approaching the island faster and faster, it was being dragged down by the currents. "This must have been what happened to that other ship, the one with the sea stone."

"Sea stone what!? That project was sea stone?"

Robin just smiled, it was unlike Nami to miss something like that but then these weren't normal times. The crew was sent all around the ship preparing to get out with Luffy acting as a sling shot to send the ship flying between two quickly disappearing mountains and out of the currents range, far past the island, and if Nami was right, towards their next island.

The crew watched the last peak of the island sink down into the depths of the ocean not to be seen for a while to come.

"Well I guess we know why the island wasn't on the map before…" Usopp replied, "I wonder if the log pose would point to it even while it was under water. Not like A ship could ever go under water though."

* * *

kay so was that any good? I liked it and I wonder now that I wrote why they dont use Luffys streachy body to give them a kick start on the way to their next Island. well it doesnt matter I suppose as long as they get their right?

well as I always mention at the end of this, I need reveiws... mostly because I like seeing what people do and dont like, Im happy to say that I am managing to get this done before school started again so that makes me happy... but that doesnt mean that I can write with no help, reveiws either enspire me, give me advice... or both, mostly both so please?


	13. A single piece of food

Well this is the longest story yet... no chaoter yet sorry and its the last one, I tried to make it worth the wait because... well I dont have an excuse this time since our trip to toronto got us back on sundau so I should have had it ready to post then... but IO didnt anyways Ill cut it short

I put a disclaimert at the bottom for this one...

* * *

It was late at night two bunks were empty below deck but no one seemed to notice. If you listened closely two voices could be heard from on the deck. The two crew members filled with love were laying there on the deck laughing, quietly of course for they wouldn't want to wake their friends.

"I wonder what the others dream about." Nami whispered trying to calm down after her last muffled laughing fit.

"I don't know… Sanji probably dreams about you." Luffy quietly giggled.

"That's another thing you to have in common then." Nami smiled and kissed Luffy, Short but meaning for, she didn't take time to make her point, she loved him, and always felt she was required to remind him.

They just remained their staring at the stars. Luffy was on watch that night, a new concept that many of the crew were hesitant too, but it was all ok Nami was always with him so it didn't matter, not that the crew knew that, they couldn't have told Sanji, and if anyone else had known… well The truth would have slipped out at some point, they had already decided that it was best to keep secret.

"Hey Nami, What do you think Sanji would do if he found out? Cause, I don't know, I feel guilty sometimes, when he's dancing around and stuff." Luffy waved around his hand lacking the proper words to describe Sanjis actions around the girls, it didn't make sense sometimes. Sanji loved them so much but they didn't act the same… that wasn't what love was like. Once you saw the right person in love… well you just knew it was her so why couldn't he get it?

"I know how you feel; keeping secrets can be tough huh? U bet you haven't kept one before have you?" Nami smiled as Luffy sat up pretend pout on his face, deciding it was time to go they headed into the kitchen it was early morning and Nami knew how to get into the fridge so they had a snack half way through the watch.

"Hey Luffy there's spaghetti in the fridge want me to want it up?"

Nami quickly set out a plate two forks and stuck the dish in the micro wave within minutes the plate was warmed up and she set it on the table, Luffy immediately dug in using the fork Nami provided only because she wouldn't ever give it up if he didn't, there was no one around so he couldn't use them noticing this as his excuse anymore.

Nami then slowly began eating not being anywhere near as hungry as her captain. But they both stopped simultaneously as she looked up she noticed the string of spaghetti strung from her mouth to his. 'Well this is new, wasn't this in that movie I watched with Nojiko when we were little?' Still even then she had to admit, this was a little awkward

--

Down in the men's cabin two of the crew were beginning to rise, they each had their reasons to get up so early, their own dreams they needed to pursue. They rose up the hatch fighting as to who got 

to leave first neither wanting to let the other win but eventually they both managed to push themselves out of the hold and onto the ground. Zoro left grumbling about being too tired to deal with Sanji that morning and set off to his weights. While Sanji set on a B line straight for the kitchen, But stopped in his tracks the sight in front of him shocked him Luffy was eating that spaghetti, he had made that last night because it had to be left over night in the fridge for today's meal, that didn't make sense Luffy couldn't get into the fridge, could he, what about the lock?

Sanji quickly turned his vision to Nami having not seen her before then. "Nami swan" He called as he floated over to the two and kicked Luffy through the wall of the kitchen hearts staying in his eyes.

--

Luffy hadn't even attempted to block or dodge he was still just stuck still, Sanji had caught them kissing oh no, he should have been listening for him getting up he knew Sanji got up early this wasn't good. He wouldn't get mad at Nami though would he? Luffy got worried but noticed Sanji had locked the door like he always did once he caught an unwanted Luffy in his kitchen 'of course he wouldn't change that now would he?' Luffy thought before pressing his ear to the door ready to break it down if he needed to.

Zoro was already started on his training when Luffy went flying through the wall and crashed into his weights causing them to roll all over the rocking ship. Interrupting his training never rested well on Zoro but he was curious as to what caused the shitty chef to through the kid half way across the ship in the first place, being in the kitchen wouldn't do that… something else had to have happened.

So Zoro remained quiet trying not to yell at either of the two contributing to the pause in his training. Once the weights were back to where they used to be placed he returned to his training keeping an eye on the kitchen. Luffy was there pressed against the door clearly listening to that that so-called-chef and demon woman where talking about. But what really caught Zoros attention was that suddenly Luffy began desperately trying to tear open the door, which if he remembered had been strengthened at Sanjis request to keep Luffy out in the first place, but there was a giant Luffy sized whole in the wall just a couple feet away from him.

Mentally sighing Zoro made a comment to himself about the whole a little louder that necessary so Luffy could hear it.

Luffy looked up at Zoro then the whole, 'oh ya I made that didn't I?' "Thanks Zoro!" He called as he scrambled through the wall and into the kitchen.

'Sometimes I wonder how I ended up on this crew, and then I see Luffy fight' Zoro sighed again this time not keeping it in, this crew never knew when to give up but he was closer to his dream now right? Hearing more yelling from the kitchen Zoro was happy with his work, as true swordsman can use his surroundings well and Sanji was defiantly having a hard time in there… today might not be that bad.

--



Nami was startled Sanji had walked in on her and Luffy kissing, and all he noticed was that Luffy was eating his food, and more than that but Leftover spaghetti from last night, he kept saying something about needing it for today's meal but really what could he use it for I looked just like normal spaghetti.

"I needed that for today's meal what I am going to make now," As Sanji said clearly still bothered from what he had seen earlier, and Nami was sure he wasn't totally oblivious to the world.

'No He saw it alright he just won't admit it, well nows as good a time as ever. I guess.'

"Sanji," Nami took a breath she wished Luffy was here "Look Luffy and I have been together for a while now. And I know you saw that" Nami added as Sanji put on a totally startled look as if he had never believed it could have been, 'He knew all along didn't he'

Feeling someone holding onto her shoulder Nami looked up to see Luffy right beside her, 'well that can't make things any better but… Thanks Luffy.' Nami smiled up at him maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

Sanji seemed hurt he had just heard it, the truth Nami really didn't like him, and of course he had known did she really think that he wouldn't, the way she watched Luffy all the time after that island, he should have gone with them, maybe that would have changed it. But no it was too late now. Still that didn't mean he wouldn't still care, but no this was best right, Sanji suddenly brightened up realizing something. This was better he couldn't give all his attention to Nami and Robin only half to each… so maybe this way he could pay a little more attention to Robin, after all she went through, and they kept getting members maybe the next one could be a girl, ya a girl mechanic because god knows they couldn't keep this ship running with just Usopp Sanji looked over to where the wall of his kitchen had \been broken so many times. The planks off wood were everywhere, yes that's it they would get a new member and maybe she would like him back, eventually right, Sanji began thinking back to his old home, he had never dreamed of this and now that it was happening, yes this could be good for him He began smiling again and started on breakfast the mornings events being completely forgotten

"Look Sanji Im sorry I didn't think youd takes it too bad, and we didn't tell you so that you didn't get mad…" Luffy started feeling more guilty then before, maybe they should have just told him after all he was taking this pretty badly…

'Oh right Nami and Luffy…' Sanji was suddenly zapped back into reality by the sound of Luffys voice. 'Right things are rough and Nami loved Luffy'. Thinking about it now though… 'Maybe I didn't really love Nami maybe I wanted her happy? No that's lie. But I do want her happy' Sanji stuck on a fake smile which seemed to be the only way out of this he didn't want to talk to them right now, no he wanted to cook and get away from them so first they needed to get out of his kitchen and start a coffee for Robin.

"Im fine I just want to think ok?" Sanji asked practically begging them to leave and neither missed it, they both slowly left the room Nami last who planted a small reassuring kiss on Sanjis forehead just to say she was still there, that she wasn't leaving just not his, and As much as Sanji hated 

to say it, it did help knowing that he did have a chance if Luffy royally screwed up, which knowing his captain was bound to happen.

* * *

Im adding a disclaimer to this one because not only does it include one piece but also a little stealing from the lady and the tramp.

Anyways now I need to go do cosplay related things that have been interfearing with my normal writing schedual so by everyone, I hope you enjoyed it yet its finally over 5 chapters after origonally planned... I hope you enjoyed it and TELL ME WHAT YOU THGOUH... I need to know so I dont maker the same mistakes... short chapters... Ill keep that in mind though and try to lengthen my writhing, anyways by


End file.
